Un imperceptible changement
by Nelja
Summary: Entre les épisodes 1x15 et 1x18, et donc spoilers sur ces épisodes. Sur Mohinder, Sylar, le pouvoir d'acuité auditive et le rythme des battements de coeur. 2x300 mots. SylarMohinder.
1. Chapter 1

_Heroes appartient à Tim Kring et à la NBC. Cette fic (ou plutôt ces deux mini-fics, deux fois 300 mots) contient des spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 18 de la saison 1, "Parasite"._

_C'est vaguement du slash, Sylar/Mohinder, c'en est dans ma tête, du moins. Mais tellement léger qu'on peut le lire comme de la genfic, je pense._

_Je suis persuadée du fait que ce premier "chapitre" est une explication valable au fait que Sylar, malgré l'acuité auditive qu'il vient de récupérer, n'a remarqué aucun changement dans le rythme cardiaque de Mohinder qui est en train de servir du thé empoisonné à un dangereux serial killer, et qui devrait paniquer... Mais si vous avez d'autres explications possibles, je veux bien les entendre :-)_

_Le second chapitre, écrit sur la demande de Frudule qui voulait l'autre point de vue, est beaucoup plus un délire de fangirl sujet à contestations. :-) D'un autre côté, Sylar est un personnage infâmement difficile à écrire !_

_Bonne lecture ! (Et si d'autres fans du couple viennent à passer par là, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, on se sent soutenue :-) )_

* * *

Ce doit être de la reconnaissance que Mohinder éprouve envers Zane Taylor, qui a désiré de lui-même le suivre pour aider les autres, qui lui parle d'acceptation, de générosité et de paix.

Zane lui dit des choses merveilleuses, sur leur place dans le monde, sur leur devoir, qu'il a toujours voulu entendre de chaque personne. Mais il se rend compte qu'une seule, c'est peut-être assez, alors que dans son embarras il rompt la conversation, le coeur battant.

Il voudrait dire à Zane à quel point il lui donne de l'espoir, en leur objectif, en la vie en général, mais ce serait sans doute assez inapproprié.

Quand il tombe sur _ce_ journal, il réalise que c'étaient en effet les sentiments les moins appropriés possibles.

Il voudrait que ce soit faux, mais son esprit de scientifique ne peut se dissimuler l'évidence, réunissant les indices, l'article, la mort de Dale Smither, en tirant les implications - toutes les implications.

Pendant un instant, il se sent violemment seul. Puis peu à peu, il parvient à invoquer sa haine, à lui faire emplir ce vide, et heureusement qu'il a le souvenir de son père pour l'assister dans cette douloureuse tâche. Heureusement qu'il a la conscience que ce _Sylar_ a joué avec ses sentiments, lui a donné des espoirs si faux, qui lui semblent maintenant salis.

Quand il le croise la fois suivante, il craint de se trahir ; il détourne le regard, le coeur battant, coupe court aux conversations alors qu'il essaie de prévoir un piège.

Mais Zane - non, _Sylar_, ne semble rien remarquer.

On dit que rien n'est plus proche de l'amour que la haine.

Il semblerait que même une oreille qui entend chaque battement de coeur ne puisse faire la différence.


	2. Chapter 2

Mohinder, au niveau du fonctionnement, ressemble beaucoup à son père. Il veut comprendre. Il veut aider.

Sylar a une impression de déjà-vu quand, analysant l'esprit de Mohinder comme un mécanisme d'horloge, il lui dit exactement ce qu'il attend, lui fournit les illusions qu'il réclame, se laisse guider vers de nouvelles proies, de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Petit à petit, pourtant, il révise son opinion. Plus naïf encore que son père, Mohinder a plus de sentiments que de science.

Il ne réalise pas à quel point, cependant, avant d'assimiler le pouvoir de Dale Smither.

Les battements du coeur de Mohinder, dès qu'ils se parlent, deviennent rapides, troublés. Sylar est absolument certain que jamais Chandra, plus proche pourtant de lui que de sa propre famille, n'a réagi ainsi.

Il devrait s'abstenir de toute discussion avec Mohinder, parce que sa voix résonne comme le tonnerre dans son crâne. Mais heureusement, il y a aussi ce rythme affolé, trop sourd pour blesser, sur lequel il se concentre, sur lequel il s'appuie comme une consolation, comme sa victoire personnelle, en attendant de maîtriser son nouveau don.

Ce son, et l'influence qu'il a dessus, lui plaisent tellement qu'il oublie de les interpréter, peut-être. C'est sa faute s'il se laisse ridiculement piéger.

Mais Mohinder, cet imbécile bourré de principes dépassés, ne le tue pas tout de suite, perdant ainsi toute chance de l'arrêter ; Sylar ne devrait sans doute pas s'en affliger.

Il sera celui qui survivra, le mieux adapté, cette fois encore. Déjà il prévoit de le faire payer, de blesser son corps, de découvrir les phrases les plus douloureuses. Il veut écouter à nouveau les battements de son coeur paniqué, de la seule façon possible, maintenant que Mohinder sait qui il est.


End file.
